1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, an image forming apparatus and a magnetic field generating device.
2. Related Art
Fixing devices using an electromagnetic induction heating method are known as the fixing devices each to be installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer using an electrophotographic method.